


Waking Up The Princes

by Agentrogers17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aurors, Awesome Molly Weasley, Cheeky Charlie Weasley, Coma, Curse Breaking, Curses, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gaunt's curse, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Love, POV Bill Weasley, Sleeping Curse, St Mungo's Hospital, flatmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentrogers17/pseuds/Agentrogers17
Summary: Reader, the last victim of the Gaunt's curse and Bill Weasley is the curse-breaker who is tasked to save her. The problem? There isn't really a clear-cut way to break the curse, that doesn't mean Bill is giving up.
Relationships: Bill Weasley & Reader, Bill Weasley/Reader, Charlie Weasley & Reader, Charlie Weasley/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

"Weasley!" I heard the head Curse Breaker call my name as I was walking to my office. I turned to join the older woman and waited for her to continue, "You are to return to England. There has been an emergency."

"With my family?"

"Oh, no, not exactly. It has been a while for you probably but an Auror in training, (Y/N) (Y/L/N), was hit with the Gormlaith Gaunt's curse. I am not sure if you know the girl, she is a couple of years older than you. She is a Slytherin, a muggle-born one. You are my most talented curse breakers, and you haven't visited your family in some time. If you want the case, it is yours."

"How is her condition?" I asked Gaunt's curse was no joke. 

"In St Mungo's, the healers tried all the usual hexes and countercurses available but as you know the curse is not that simple. The Ministry is short on Curse Breakers currently, especially high trained ones, and this case is above their skills. They asked me to send someone, as we are the most skilled branch of Curse Breakers."

"Does she have a partner? A loved one?"

"Sadly, no. She had to break her Muggle ties to protect her family. She oblivated all of them, and as much as we know, there are no current partners and close friends in the picture. Being a Muggleborn in Slytherin is not a fun time, and even though she is a Muggleborn, other houses are not very welcoming to Slytherins."

***

I took the job, of course, I did. I was yearning for England, longing for my family. I arrived in London and apparated to the Burrow, as everyone was at Hogwarts and Charlie in Romania, Percy in his own flat, I was alone as my mother smothered me. 

"Oh, Billy, it has been almost a year!" she scolded me, "And what is it with not writing about visiting? You could at least send an owl to let me prepare."

"It was a last-minute arrangement, mum," I said, kissing her cheek softly, "I am here on the mission actually."

"Oh, what happened, dear?"

"An Auror in training, (Y/N) (Y/L/N) was hit with the curse of enchanted slumber."

"Oh, (Y/N), I know her, saw her a couple of times, visiting your dad and Percy. A sweet girl, really, who hit her? Is she alright?"

"I haven't seen her yet. But as much as I know, she is at St Mungo's, and nothing has worked yet."

"Oh, was her family alarmed?"

"Her family was oblivated, by her. She is a Muggle-born apparently, and she had to protect them."

"Oh, poor lass, she is alone then, isn't she?"

"She is," I nodded, knowing the girl was to receive some flowers and visits from my mother from now on. 

***

The next morning I was on my way to the hospital, a few books on the curses under my arm. It wasn't hard to find her room; she looked peaceful. She looked young, around my age, and she looked familiar but not much. I probably saw her around Hogwarts, but Gryffindors and Slytherins rarely saw each other, she was beautiful, her sleeping face looked peaceful, calm, timeless. She was full-figured, much shorter than me, but with my height genes from my father, it was expected. One of the healers gave me the list of potions, hexes and charms they tried—all the classic things. I sat on the chair next to her bed, touching the girl's forehead, she was cooler than usual, she has been in this curse almost two weeks now. She needed to be out. I could deny the tingle I felt when I touched her skin, I couldn't deny the pull I felt towards the curvy woman. I was on a case. I had to focus on waking the gal up, not drooling over her. But I couldn't help but hold her ice-cold hand, a small, soft hand. The girl looked precious I had to giver her that, but I also was yearning to see her eyes, I wondered the colour of them, the shine of them. 

It was hard focusing on work when work was a beautiful curvaceous woman; it was almost a week now, I would try everything from the most classic curse breakers to more complicated ones. When everything I knew was done, I started reading all books I could find on the curse, it was a habit now, to read it out loud to her, discuss it with her. She couldn't answer obviously, but some theories suggested she was able to hear what was happening around her, and Merlin, the girl was laying in silence for weeks now. My mother also visited from time to time. She enjoyed talking with the sleeping girl also. Merlin knows how weird it should be for her. Two strangers were constantly telling you random things, strangers you couldn't even see. Currently, her hair was braided in a loose braid by my mother. A nourishing ointment rubbed on her limbs and hands and feet by my mother. It was the nurse's job really, but all my sibling being either at work or school and my father at work she enjoyed spending time here. I also knew how she always wanted more daughters, and this beautiful woman with no family was the perfect candidate. The girl had no escape when she woke up; she already was adopted a Weasley. 

"She is a gorgeous one, isn't she?" mum asked, massaging the girl's limbs with magic, making sure her blood flow was supported. 

"She is," I nodded, reading an interesting theory on the spell. 

"They still didn't find who did this to her, did they?"

"Percy said they caught some suspects, but there is nothing conclusive yet," I sighed, looking at her tranquil face. Beautiful girl. 

"Why would they do this to her?" mum said sadly, "Such an innocent girl, sweet one too. Does she have to stay here? Can't we take her to the Burrow? I can take care of her, and she won't be in this hospital environment."

"I don't see why not, are you sure you won't overwork yourself? She is a bit lot of work," I said.

"No, she is not. I raised seven of you; one sweet girl won't even tire me."

***

(Y/N) was placed in Charlie's room, right next to mine, well, I spent most of my time by her side. Even when I didn't work on her curse, I read books to her out loud. I didn't want to trap her to silence. I didn't want her to feel alone. Merlin knows how scared the poor lass felt. It was a habit to hold onto her small hand now, her soft cold hand, though it felt like it was getting warmer every day, but it might also be me getting used to her body temperature or her getting warmer longer I held her. I liked caressing her soft hair, pressing quick kisses to her forehead, careful to not to cross any borders and make her uncomfortable. I just wanted her to not feel lonely. I wanted her to know I was there. I was going to get her out of that trap. 

It was Christmas break already, and everyone, except Charlie and Percy, was at the Burrow. Two of Ron's friends were also visiting Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. 

"Who is she?" Ginny asked, her eyes twinkling with curiosity.

"Her name is (Y/N), she is an Auror in training she was hit with the Gaunt's curse, almost two months ago," I explained.

"Curse of enchanted slumber?" Hermione asked, and I nodded, "Can she wake up, I thought there weren't many cases of people who survived the curse."

"There aren't many," I confirmed, "but, she will wake up. I will make sure of it."

"Isn't love the countercurse of it?" the bushy-haired girl asked once more.

"It is said to be, but there are no cases confirming that and what 'love' exactly means for this curse and how it saves the person trapped in the curse. Another problem is she oblivated her family and close ones, who mostly were Muggles after she was accepted to the Ministry. So, there aren't really many people who qualify as a loved one in her case."

"What if she will not wake up?" Ron asked, mouth full with gingerbread cookies. 

"She will. I will make sure of it."

***

"Merry Christmas, (Y/N/N)," I said, sitting next to her, in a reflex I took her hand in mine, caressing the bone in her wrist, "House is a bit loud, isn't it, love?" I chuckled softly, "My siblings are back for the holidays, and it isn't even all of them, can you imagine? Two are missing, Charlie and Percy. You already know Percy, mum said so, I have no idea how much you know him. I have no idea about your life actually, I wish I did. Charlie is in Romania he works with dragons. I was in Egypt for some time, before coming here, coming to you. I could take you there if you want to when you wake up. I could take you to my brother, Charlie, too. It has been quite some time I visited the lad. My mum adopted you in her mind, you know, you are one of us now. I wish I could find a way to wake you up, I will find it, I promise you, I will wake you up. I just don't know how to, yet." I rested my head next to our joined hands—her soft breaths lulling me to sleep. 

I woke up early in the morning, the sun rays kissing her soft cheeks, the shadow of her lashes brushing her cheeks. Our fingers were still interlaced; she was notably warmer. It was an interesting development, but I had no clue what it meant. I pressed a kiss on her forehead and went to find some breakfast and keep working on (Y/N)'s curse. I took a quick shower before returning to the girl and grabbed the creams and lotions mum used on her limbs and the massaging things to massage her flesh as I worked. 

Her skin still was warm, even after almost an hour, and it wasn't only the hand I fell asleep holding. Her plump arms and calves and even her feet were warmer than usual. As I magiced her massage device to help her blood flow, I opened the book I found in the depths of the Ministry's library. 

"Sorry for the old language," I breathed as I found the pages that could help us. I was in the middle of the chapter as I noticed something, a movement in my peripheral. 

"(Y/N)? Darling?" I said softly, looking at her hand closer to mine, the hand I usually held onto. And she moved it again, two of her fingers, "If you can hear me, squeeze my fingers, love." And she did, I could cry, I had no idea how this happened, but she was getting better. I caressed her hair, "You are going to be okay, darling. We will wake you up, one way or another, I will be here," I promised. 

It took her a month to regain her consciousness, slowly regaining the control of her body every day. But the moment she opened her eyes, I couldn't remember a moment when I was happier. Her (E/C) eyes, big and wondering. Her face, somehow, more beautiful as she was awake now. Her voice like honey, sweet and warm. 

"Good morning, love," I said, entering her flat, some cookies and cake under my arm, that my mother baked just for her, now that everyone was back at school. Mother still visited her quite often, still fussed over the girl every day. (Y/N) was back at her own flat but I was with her almost all day, as we still didn't know how she woke up, what broke the curse, and I was deadly scared if she'd fall asleep again. And, to be honest, I loved spending time with the girl. She was smart, beautiful, amazing to talk with and with curves making my head spin every time she sat and stood up a certain way. The more I talked with her, the more I learned about her and the gentleness of her soul, the kindness of her heart was a surprising trait to find in a Slytherin. But I could also notice her ambition, her wits and sarcasm in her every word, in the way she held herself, in the way she reacted to things. 

"Good morning," she said, still in her pyjamas, a large t-shirt and some short shorts, her thick legs bare and on display. 

"For someone who slept for more than two months, you still are sleepy?" I laughed, filling the kettle with water to make some coffee. I knew she didn't like tea before the evening. 

"Well, blame it on the Ministry, they gave me all the paperwork because I am working from home. And they didn't hold back, believe me," she smiled, standing next to me, resting her head against my arm. I pulled her into my chest, greeting her in a hug. I held her a couple of seconds longer, to enjoy her warmth against my body. Enjoying how her soft curves rested against my bony structure. I loved how different she was from me, how gentle and curved she was, while I was on a slimmer more sturdier side. She smelled like soap, and lilacs, she smelled like home. I pressed a kiss on top of her head, moving to get the dripper to prepare her coffee. 

"You are supposed to be the Curse Breaker and not the maid. You know that, right, Weasley?" she smiled. Moving to prepare breakfast, "Did you have breakfast?" she asked, looking at me over her shoulder, her figure full and round, eyes brighter now that the kitchen was smelling like coffee. 

"I did, love, you know my mother, she would lock me in if I left without breakfast."

"She is a sweet woman," she smiled, making some French toast. I knew that she was cooking more than she'd eat, forcing me to eat with her. I went to help her, well an excuse to see her face, to talk with her, to be closer to her, just to breath the same air with her. 

"She likes you a lot, baked like a madwoman last night."

"You should have stopped her," she huffed, "She already did more than a lot for me, and I don't have the figure that allows me baked goods that often."

"I quite like your figure," I mumbled under my breath, not being able to stop myself, earning a lifted eyebrow and a small smile from her, "She is used to a house with seven children, love. Now three are adults, and the other four are at school ten months a year."

"You are at home."

"I found a small flat actually, not far from here, didn't have the heart to tell her yet."

"How small? Are you just looking for a roof to sleep under or a flat?"

"What is the difference?" I laughed.

"The first one is pretty clear; I think the second one is a place where you live."

"I am looking for the first one then, getting my own place will not change the fact that I will spend most of my waking time at the Burrow, with you or at work."

"Then move in here," she said casually, making me choke on my own breath, "I have a spare room, and I don't really have much stuff, leaves a lot of space for you. Also, I am your current job and why to bother to change places three times between here, the Burrow and the flat."

"When your case is over? I would hate to overstay my welcome."

"You will not be staying any of your welcome, Bill; we will be flatmates. It is not about just this case. You know I am a people's person, and you and your mother are the closest things I have to friends. I would like to continue our friendship, even after the case is over. If you want to, too," she smiled shyly at me. Merlin, I would jump into a dragon's mouth if she asked me to. And seeing her all day, every day, knowing I would be here for her if she had a nightmare, knowing I could open a bloody jar for her if she asked me to, knowing I would be the one she would be asking. Merlin, I wanted to share this flat with her. I would share a bloody cardboard box with her for the rest of my life if she wanted to. 

"I would love to," I smiled, holding her hand in mine, her smile grew, and it warmed my chest the beauty of her happiness. 

***

I was living with (Y/N) for two months now, we both were back to work, mine being in England with Gringotts bank now. She was an Auror now, and she still did not fall back to the curse yet. As I was living with her and would be aware if something happened to her, there was no need her to be my single case. But I could positively say I was done with throwing myself from one continent to another. I was happy staying by her side; the whole world could not offer me even a drop of the happiness I felt when I saw her smile, early in the morning when she just woke up and padded her way to the kitchen, her feet bare, a large t-shirt or a sweater covering her top, her hair crazy and wild, eyes still asleep. There was no fire that could warm me as much as she did when she looked at me with those pretty eyes. But, I was a coward, a coward who couldn't even confess that I was deeply in love with her. This was enough though, having her there was enough, seeing her happy and healthy, talking to her, hugging her to myself every once in a while, taking her to the Burrow for weekend brunches with mum, this all was enough, this made me happy. 

"How was work?" she called from the kitchen. I could hear her cooking, shedding off my coat; I went to join her, to help if I could. She was wearing grey legging and one of my t-shirts which stretch around her hips and middle. 

"Minor cases, how was yours?" I asked, moving to wash my hands to help her. She gave me a smile, the one that made my head spin, the warm, the comfortable one that she didn't share with everyone. It was preserved to the occasions where she felt at home. 

"They are still not giving me the big cases," she shrugged, "It was fun though, I had uncontrollable magic in a Muggle family case."

"How did you learn you were a witch?" I asked, bumping her hip to move her from the stove, to take the task. Merlin knows how long she has been cooking. She rested her bum on the counter, looking at me. She was a lot shorter than me, barely reaching my shoulders. And Merlin she wasn't wearing a bra, a bralette but not a bra. Her tits looked relaxed and soft. It was these moments that I yearned for her, for her touch, her curves under my hands. I didn't care about those lingerie and all those things that were supposed to make her slimmer, more like an hourglass. I liked her like this, in her natural state, her hair free and messy, her tits soft and not pushed up her chest, her tummy soft, rolls visible. I liked seeing her not the standards the society pushed on her to hide her body and beauty. I liked watching her, taking her in. 

"I accidentally started a bush fire in our garden," she smiled, a nostalgic look on her eyes, face relaxed a hint of a smile playing on her (L/C) lips. 

"And how did you realise what that meant?" 

"Apparently, our neighbour next door is a squib. He helped me understand and took me to Diagon Alley on my first year."

"That's a piece of amazing luck," I said, "I am glad you were able to find someone who could guide you."

"It would be a fun couple of years if I didn't," she smiled.

"Do you miss them?" I asked, holding her hand in mine, pressing a hand on the flat of her hand.

"I do, but it had to be done," she said, moving to me, resting the side of her head on my arm, our fingers still linked. 

"You are not alone, not anymore," I promised, "I know, it is not the same, but my family adores you, you know that. I adore you. I will always be there for you. I fully believe my family will too." She got on her tiptoes to press a kiss to my cheek, wrapping her arms around my slender waist, resting on my chest, I put an arm around her back, rubbing her hip. 

"Thank you, Bill," she whispered, snuggling into me further. I just pressed a kiss to her head, inhaling the sweet scent of her shampoo. 

***

We were at the Burrow. It was the first week of the summer. Everyone was at home, including Charlie and Percy. Charlie was flirting with the girl relentlessly. I was watching them from the kitchen, (Y/N) was wearing a beautiful smile on her lips, her curved body wrapped in a dark green sundress, hair in a loose bun. Charlie was touching her wrist softly, rubbing the skin there, leaning into her. Bloody git. Coming from his dragon and jumping right onto my girl. But was she my girl? My inner monologue of anger was interrupted by Ginny.

"You are smarter than this," she laughed.

"What do you mean Gin?" I turned to face her, trying to ignore the arse of a brother I had. 

"You do realise that dear Charlie is all over (Y/N/N) because mother tasked him to do so, which happened because you have been fancying the girl for over a year now, you even have an apartment together and act like a married couple. Ask the girl our already, everyone knows you are in love with her, well, except her, maybe?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, I must have heard her wrong. It couldn't be right. 

"You are in love with her Bill. That's how you saved her by loving her. You must have come into that conclusion by now, but of course, you didn't, you are pretty dumb lately Bills. Charlie's mission today is to get you jealous enough to admit it, first to yourself, then to her. But you still are not there, ripping the lad off the love of your life."

"What do you mean I saved her? She woke up, herself."

"No, Bill, Hermione was right, countercurse of the curse is love. And you fell in love with her. You loved her, that's what made her wake up. Your love keeps her well and awake. And this not realising and everything was cute at the beginning, watching you run after her like a lost puppy. But, it has been over a year, and you are still watching the girl like she is the whole universe."

"Are you sure?"

"Hermione is genius, and I literally can see your heart eyes," she smiled as I made my way out of the kitchen. Almost running to where (Y/N) and Charlie were. Charlie's face broke into a grin the moment he saw me and excused himself, rubbing (Y/N)'s arm before leaving just to rile me up.

"Hello," she smiled, watching me as I sat right in front of her, "Is everything alright?" she asked, a gentle, encouraging smile on her lips.

"I am in love with you, have been for a long time," I blurted out.

"What?" She whispered, her eyebrows jumping up to her forehead.

"I am in love with you, I love you, and I would love to take you on a date, if you'd like that, too?"

"I would love that," she smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."


	2. The After

Living with (Y/N), especially now that we were dating was delightful. Waking up next to her every morning, sleeping with her in my arms was an unforgettable experience. I still remembered the first time she fell asleep on my chest, and arm resting on my stomach, her cheek smudged against my chest. I still remembered opening my eyes and finding out she still was there, curled even further into my body, my arms securing her body against mine, making sure she was warm and comfortable. I knew I was on the bony side but the way her face radiated of peace and slumber, the way she looked perfect, made me feel more comfortable of my body. She opened her eyes (E/C) meeting blue. A gentle smile graced her lips, eyes still full of sleep.

"Morning, Billie," she whispered, voice thicker in the morning, from not using it in a couple of hours. 

"Morning, princess," I smiled, the sunlight gave her face another glow, a much different way to highlight her beauty. I tucked her hair behind her ear, pressed a kiss to her forehead, she just buried her nose into my chest, I could feel a light kiss pressed right in the middle of my ribcage, which made me both giddy and left me blushing. 

"You look beautiful in the morning light," I whispered, in awe of the girl in my arms, her flesh was soft under my hands, soft tummy pressed against my sharp hip, her full legs curled around my lanky ones, her cold toes pressed to my ankles. I had an arm around her curvy frame, my hand flat on the side of her tummy, the meat soft and full. Merlin, I wanted to squeeze her all over, discover how soft she was all over, enjoying her delicate build. 

"You look beautiful under every light, Weasley," she said, smiling. She lifted her face from my chest once more, smiling at me. I pressed a kiss on her forehead, inhaling the scent of her shampoo. I squeezed her a bit to my chest, her soft curves meshing with my sharp edges. She lifted her pretty face reaching for my lips, capturing them in a gentle, lazy kiss. I smiled into it, never in my life had I had a kiss this simple yet this full of love. It was just a way of saying good morning for her, but for me, it made my heart beat faster, it made me feel giddy all over. 

We got up together, prepared breakfast like we always did, finding excuses to brush against each other, to touch each other every once in a while. I pressed kisses to her head, she barely reached my shoulders, and Merlin did it make me feel warm inside. She was such a precious creature, a gentle, gorgeous and lovely creature. Especially after witnessing how she suffered for weeks because of a curse, I was protective of her; I wanted to shield her from everything and everyone. We were making tea together, she was, while I stood right behind her, her back resting against my torso. My hands tight on her hips, her soft, meaty hips, that I palmed them gently, just to enjoy the softness of her flesh. Beautiful woman, even in the crack of the morning, she was the most dilly thing I have ever seen. 

***

Her smaller hand was in mine, as we walked on the alley, a pretty wool dress covering her curvaceous body, I was telling her about a weird case I witnessed at work as she listened to me, curiosity filling her (E/C) eyes. Leaves were crumbling under our boots, autumn in full force, the weather a tad bit chilly now. 

"Are you cold, my love?" I asked, looking at the sweet woman next to me, she nodded softly. I smiled, apparating us back to our apartment. She turned to me the moment we arrived; she looked gorgeous, small shivers shaking her spine, hands cold, cheeks and nose freezing. I bent down to capture her lips in mine, hand going around her thick waist, her hands flat on my chest, kneading my chest with her fingertips. 

"Take me to bed, Billy," she whispered, hands entering under my shirt, her ice-cold hands meeting the skin of my stomach and climbing norther. It was freezing, her touch, but hell it was her touch, and I was ready to take it, I yearned for it. I pulled her towards our bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes behind us. She was left in black stockings highlighting the curves and shapes of her thick legs and a dark blue lingerie set covering her round shape. A lace bra pushing her tits up, lace knickers hugging her hips.

"Gorgeous," I whispered, pushing her to bed, pulling the knickers off her hips, leaving me with the sight of her already wet folds. I did that to her; I made her aroused, and I was proud of it. Her hands were all over my torso, scratching my chest, caressing my ribs. 

"Let me make you feel good princess," I whispered, moving lover to kneel between her legs, pressing my face into her folds. Taking a long lick to make her squirm, I sucked and bit softly her clit until she was shaking and screaming under me.

"Billy, Merlin," she screamed, I pressed on her tummy to keep her still as she came all over my face. I kissed the skin stretching over her tummy, chest and neck, reaching to find her lips. She moaned the moment our lips met, tasting herself on my lips. Her hands found their way into my boxers, her small hand grabbing my dick. It was my turn to moan into her lips, 

"Fuck me, Billy, I need to feel you inside me, I want you to stretch me. Please baby," it took me only a second to get rid of my boxers and push into her heat. Her back curled, tits pushing into me, her neck open for me to devour. My hands firm on her bum, pulling her closer with every thrust, hitting a deeper point, making her mewl and trash under my body. The moment I felt I was getting closer, one of my hands moved to her clit, rubbing and pinching it, pulling her into her orgasm. The moment her whole body was shaking and squeezing around me, I came inside her. I fell next to her, pulling her into my chest, pressing kisses on her head. She was drawing small shapes on my chest, eyes closed, breathing heavy. 

"I love you," I whispered, holding her closer, caressing her back.

"I love you, too, Billy," she smiled, kissing my collarbone gently. 

***

"Hello, (Y/N)," my mother greeted us, pulling the girl to her chest, almost squeezing the life out of her. I pulled her back from her by her hips.

"Hello, mother. I kind of need the lass alive, so," I smiled at her, making her roll her eyes at me. (Y/N) was back under my arm, my hand firm on the curve of her round hip. She was wearing a soft shirt and black pants, which slide off her curves with ease. Making me enjoy the sight, also be wary of any other men who might be enjoying her curves, even if my own brothers. I was not leaving her out of my sight tonight, especially around Charlie. He was the closest in age to us, and knowing Percy was too much of a robot to even look at (Y/N), Charlie was the only threat tonight. Twins also were dangerous, but with a decade between them and my (Y/N), they were just annoying. I lead her to the living room, greeting everyone, Charlie's eyes brightened the moment he noticed us. Standing up to greet us, he pulled (Y/N) into his chest, pressing a kiss to the woman's soft cheek. 

"Hands of Charles," I groaned, holding (Y/N) against me, her hands flat on my chest, trying to ease the momentum I pulled her to myself. 

"But she is my sister now! Ain't she?" he laughed, a hand still on her arm.

"She is not yet! And even if she was, you are not allowed to get handsy!"

***

After dinner and some tea, we were back in my old room. (Y/N)'s head on my bare chest, her round body, covered in one of my larger shirts with no pants. Her soft hand rested on my stomach, drawing little shapes as I combed her hair, played with her locks with my fingers. Grazing her neck and shoulders blades, enjoying the relaxed aura surrounding us. 

"I love you, gorgeous," I smiled at her, kissing her forehead gently. "I love you, with everything I am," I promised, kissing her head, enjoying her warmth pressing to me, her breaths hitting my chest, her touch caressing me. What else could I want in this life? A goddess with a golden heart and sweet smile resting on my body, blessing me with her lips, her love. 

"I love you, too, Bill," she smiled, her lips curling against the skin of my chest and pressing a small kiss there, her nose prodding the muscle, lifting her head to meet me in a kiss. I leaned down, pressing my lips against her softer ones. It wasn't an arousing kiss, a kiss that let to shagging. It was a calmer one, but with many long-lasting effects. One that graved our souls into each other, binding them together, shaping them in one. One that promised it was forever, we were forever, not just a moment of lust, but eternal love. I cupped the back of her neck, enjoying the pulse beating against my palm, reminding me she was alive. I kissed her deeper, pulling her towards me. Both her hands now resting on my chest, to help her support her weight, to get closer to me. 

"You are beautiful," I whispered, "The most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes at," I whispered. A hand sliding off her back, her curvy back, the girl was full of curves. And Merlin knew, how wonderful they looked on her. My hands found the hem of the t-shirt covering her torso from my view. I palmed at her round bum, squeezing the firm but soft flesh under my palms. 

"Cheeky man," she tutted at me, pecking my lips, continuing kissing me. I just squeezed her bum tighter. 

"Not my fault, darling. I simply cannot resist the need to touch you all over. It is your fault really, being this perfect, gorgeous and soft."

"So your wandering hands are also my fault?" she asked, resting her nose against my cheek. 

"My hands only wander when it is your curvy body under my palms. I never had such a problem ever in my life until you entered my life. And I glad you did," I confessed. Merlin my whole life shifted the moment she entered it. Even when she was under the curse, asleep, she made things brighter for me; she made things more colourful, more lively. 

"So you can grope me?" she asked, smiling. Her voice light, teasing.

"Groping is the bonus, loving you and being loved by you, Godric, that is pure magic, my love."

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!


End file.
